Eclipse
by Tomboy13
Summary: REDONE--
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Justice League or nothing like that. Sniff….WAHHHH!!!

Italic is a flashback 

J'onn's esp thing 

( Thought )

So uhh.. here it goes, this is my first fic so any kind of comment is welcome.

This is a POV story and its many people's POV so don't think I'm nuts.Oh yeah there's a few missing scenes too.

**I JUST REDID THIS FIC TO MAKE IT EASIER TO READ, I DIDN'T CHANGE ANY OF DA LINES.**

Wonder Woman 

(The world of men has always been strange to me but this is one of the strangest things I have ever seen.)

" Stay back! Its dark power can destroy the world! "

I frown slightly at the thought of that tiny stone harming anyone let alone the world, but I've learned not to underestimate anyone, especially an old general wearing make-up.

" Not anymore. " I grab the stone from him and my world goes black.

Flash 

I run into the building to check on Diana, GL and I just finished with the fire,

" Hey Princess, the fire's out. Need some help? " I take a quick look around me, a really quick look, but I don't see her. I glanced up at some motion from the second floor; its Diana posed to toss that freak off the side of a rail guard. (WHAT!?)

" No he's finished., " she mutters before letting him drop. I zip under him, staring at the normally kind woman,

" Whoa! That was a little harsh. " (Man, what's up with her?)

" Are you alright? " I ask because she's seriously giving me the creeps.

She smiles slightly, " I'm fine, but there's still so much to do. " Ok, now I'm freaked.

Green Lantern 

That had to be the strangest interview ever, first the general was a raving lunatic and now he's calm, scared, but calm, then I see Diana, out of the corner of my eye, giving Flash the worst look I've ever seen. I decided not to draw attention to it, Flash probably deserved it and with all that commotion Godfrey's been stirring up, I didn't want to point out the two fighting. Speaking of commotion,

" Do you see the way they're looking at us? " Flash took a moment to gaze around him, I wondered what he was thinking, nobody but super villains have really _hated_ Flash let alone be scared of him.

" Godfrey's got'em scared." He remarks before look towards the Amazon, she's looking pissed.

" Men are fools. " she grinds out before brushing by us,

(That's not normal-) my thoughts were then cut off by a sharp blinding pain.

" Aghhh…" I force myself up, before moving towards Flash,

" Kid, you alright? " He groans, and I take that as a good sign. He's moving a little slower then normal, I guess that's because of the knock on his head. " Hey, GL…where's Dian—" We both heard the scream of pain, and crashing sounds. Flash is still moving a little slower then he should as we run towards the scene: another old weirdo holding a knife over Diana, " Hold it grandpa! " I send an energy blast at him, while Flash moves behind me to stop the sword from falling onto our unconscious teammate, before kneeling next to her. I move next to him, " She doesn't look so hot. " I stare at him for a second (Captain Obvious.)

I scoop her up in my arms,

" I'll get her to the Watchtower, you handle the lunatic. " I fly off without looking back. The flight to the Tower takes less then a few minutes but it felt like hours to me,

(How could that wannabe take her out so quickly? Flash and I were out for 2 minutes tops…how?) Those thought force me to move faster,

" J'onn? Open the doors, I've gotta get her to the infirmary! " The Martian simply nods and lets me in,

" Is she going to be ok? " J'onn looks at me before turning back to his patient, I guess I should have known better its only been 5 minutes since I put her down,

" She will be fine, there is no real harm…" I let go off the breath I had been holding,

" What is this? " J'onn pointed to a strange black stone in her hand. He moved to pick it up, stopping when the communications channel rang,

" Watchtower…" he answers turning his back on me. I sigh and leave the room knowing J'onn could handle Diana, I guess I'll go find Hawkgirl.

J'onn 

I am glad that Diana will recover, but the stone in her hand worries me, I can sense something… evil… about it, maybe I am just imaging it. I answer the phone while John leaves, no doubt going to find Hawkgirl,

" Watchtower…"

" J'onn? Hey canyoucomepickmeuopbignew!!" He sounds slightly shaken,

" Flash calm down and speak slowly." He takes in a breath, but I can already tell he is still worked up,

Flash what is the matter? 

Eh? Oh the mind thingy. Look can I get a ride back up there; I think I know what's wrong with Diana. 

I will be there shortly, Flash. 

Thanks, J'onn. 

I move back towards Diana to make sure she is comfortable, I see the stone again and I decide to pick it up. I feel something move inside of me, then nothing.

Flash 

Man, I am so glad that J'onn believes me! Sometimes being the youngest on the team means nobody will take you seriously unless you have proof, but all I have is the amulet that Mophir gave me and I doubt that'll fly with these guys. I sped off, deciding to go see Diana and maybe use the amulet…Huh, I can't figure it out she seemed fine just… tired, I don't get it.

Green Lantern 

Looks like J'onn got back with Flash alright, that's good, although he's looking a little stiff, Flash probably told him another corny joke that he's trying to figure out,

" J'onn you ok? " I ask him as he walks by.

" I am fine, but will you take this to the vault for me? " He holds up the black stone,

" Uhhh…sure." I reach out for the object and he hands it over. I stop thinking, as the light around me fades.

Flash 

I got it!! If something's in Diana then J'onn should sense it, right? Yeah, that's it! I run to find my Martian pal,

" J'onn, I had an idea." I ignore Hawgirl's surprised look,

" could you do one of those mind scans on Diana? " J'onn shakes his head, (Maybe he's already tried.)

" Not now there's been a breech in our security. " He pulls up the tape and plays it.

" See! Its Diana—" Superman and Wonder Woman walk in,

" Before we start pointing fingers, pull up the Javelin Bay tapes." J'onn pulls up the tape and plays it my jaw drops, and Hawkgirl mutters,

" J'onn!? " He turns his head to face us,

" I don't understand, I have no memory of this." That tears it,

" Where have I heard that before? Keep an eye on him." I race off to get the amulet.

Superman 

I watch Flash run off, to who knows where before setting my gaze back at J'onn. A second later Flash is back, this time with a glowing jewel, he starts shining it at J'onn, then Diana before looking at me,

" Superman? " His head is bowed slightly, and I think that he still hasn't gotten over that other universe Superman trying to kill him, that would explain why he's been skittish around me the last few weeks. I honestly hate having people fear me, and the first few days after we had escaped our " clones " had been hard on everyone, especially Flash. I know that being told that your dead then seeing people who you think you know attack you is hard, but I think he's getting over it, J'onn's been helping him, telling him it wasn't really us, just other universe's version of us. I have been getting worried about him though, the other Batman told me when Flash had died and I know that, that day is coming up, hopefully nothing will happen. He begins to shine the light at me when a sharp green light hits the gem sending Flash flying.

" Pathetic humans, we will lay waste your world. " Hawkgirl and I both fly forward to confront John while Diana helps Flash up. He forms a snake with his ring's power, something I've never seen him do. Great, Hawkgirl's mace is caught, I fly to help her but GL sends a powerful blast at us. Diana's lasso just got him and J'onn's trying to hold him still, I see what J'onn is trying to make him let go of so I help out and the stone drops to the floor, so does GL.

Flash 

John too!! This is getting way out of control. No! Hawkgirl's moving towards the stone,

" Don't touch it! " She looks at me and raises her mace,

" No one will, ever again! " She slams her weapon down sending shards everywhere, luckily I'm fast enough to dodge them, " Nice, but next time give us a little…warning…" I gaze at my friends,

(Crap!!) The shard's are stuck in their skins and they're glaring at me, " uh oh. "


	2. Chp 2

I Don't Own ANYTHING!!!!!!!

Ok in most of my stories I make Flash like 22 and everyone else like in their 30's ,

Is the snakes thoughts

Flash 

John too!! This is getting way out of control. No! Hawkgirl's moving towards the stone,

" Don't touch it! " She looks at me and raises her mace,

" No one will, ever again! " She slams her weapon down sending shards everywhere, luckily I'm fast enough to dodge them, " Nice, but next time give us a little…warning…" I gaze at my friends, (Crap!!)

The shards are stuck in their skins and they're glaring at me,

" uh oh. "

I start backing up as my friends advance,

" This has gotta be a nightmare! When the sun comes up you'll all be human…" I look around, " in a super powered, alien, kinda way. "

J'onn's turning into a snake! Ok that is soooo wrong, Man! He cut the lights! Its not that I'm scared of the dark, I'm just scared of five super powered people on my case…ok and of the dark…a little bit…

" Humanity has witnessed its last sunrise. " Superman just had a big change of attitude.

" Riiiiight…I'd love to hear more about it but…" Hawkgirl launches at me and I barely have time to dodge. Superman steps forward ( Ok good time to run. ) I race for the elevator and rapidly push the button,

" Come on! Come On! " Its taking to long and turn around and lean onto the door, Supes is flying straight at me,

(This is it…) The doors open and I fall in

( YES!!!! ) : Crash : I'm guessing that, that was Superman ripping off the door, ( What I'm I gonna…Oh yeah!! ) I finally see the air vent, quickly I open it and crawl in, Superman rips the floor of the elevator and flies in, I hold my breath while he gazes around, his eyes are all squinty like he's thinking…(Yeah, Wally, like about how he should rip your head off!)

I guess I should get out of here.

Lantern 

Destroy the red one!

Yes, Yes, the red one!!

No, my brothers, leave him to the multi-colored male, first we must destroy the mammals!

Agreed. ( Get out of my head!!!! )

Why would we do that? We have so much to do…keep fighting like that and we will force you to kill your red little friend, once…Superman…catches him…now back to business

He forces my eyes up and I see that I'm standing next to Diana and J'onn,

" How fitting for the humans to die by their own weapon of war. " I can see that she's trying to fight the snakes as well,

" When this hits the sun the star will collapse. " Whoa, did I say that, Damn I did! My body forms a casing around the device and J'onn talks,

" And the descendants of the mammals who destroyed our proud people will themselves be destroyed. " He smirks, ( No, not J'onn! ) I thought at least J'onn would be able to fight them. Damn!!

I said calm down!!

One of the snakes hisses at me, he moves me towards the hangar bay and forces my ring to launch the device at the sun. The three of us turn and begin to walk out. As we do we can hear thudding from the vents,

( Flash!! )

The boy lives!

He will ruin everything!!

Do not worry my brothers, Superman will finish him!

No.

Superman 

Those snakes are using my x-ray vision again, they've been hunting Flash without any luck, Thank God for that,

He is in their medical bay.

I don't know if it's my luck, but of the snakes in my head is incredibly vicious,

We will rip him apart and throw him into the cosmos!!

The medi-bay doors slid open and Flash is kneeling at the communications phone,

" Hey, Bats, Mayday!! "

Shoot him through the heart!

(No!!) I can feel my eyes heating up, (Leave. Him. Alone! ) The lasers fire and hit the communicator, (Yes!) Flash turns towards me and begins to get up,

Straight in the heart!!

(No!) This time the laser hits him in the arm, Ouch, that really stings,

Stop interfering. KILL HIM!!!!

Another laser, Flash is hit in the leg and goes down, I can't fight the snakes any longer, the next attack will kill. ( Yes!! He did it! ) At the last minute Flash threw a fire extinguisher at my laser causing the snakes to lose their sight on him and allowing him to escape,

Do not celebrate, human, he will still die.

They're not sounding too confident.

J'onn 

Superman has failed.

(How is it that you can communicate with your brethren?)

Are minds are connected… Now …

He pulls a few more wires from the controls,

Your friend has no means of escape.

I can feel myself moving out of the Javelin to meet with the others, who are on the far side. Out of the corner of my eye I see a red blur. Flash. He's running towards the Javelin, He does not realize there is no way out. Hawkgirl, John, and Diana are flying toward the front end of the ship, while I am moved towards the rear, ( You are planning to surround him. )

Correct, we will rid ourselves of his presence.

I begin to double my efforts against the snakes,

" Oh geez.. " I hear Flash mutter and his footsteps coming closer. My form changes from solid to ghost like and I go through the sliding doors, Flash has his back to us and is coming closer until he is within range. My arms wrap around the younger person and the snakes begin squeezing him, (Release him!) I command, I can feel my arms loosing their grip allowing Flash to drill down into the lower decks.

You will pay for your interference!

I am promised as I phase through the ship and land next to the hole that my friend created,

" Over here! " The others join me, " He's below. " (Why do you use my mouth to talk if your minds are connected?)

We can feel each other's emotions, only when they are strong, this is much simpler…Now be silent.

I am glad Flash was able to escape but I do not know how long he can keep up with our captives.

Flash 

OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I'm filing this day under: Crappy. God, my arm is killing me, the legs not to bad at least I can still run. I KNOW for a fact now that my friends are still in somewhat control, Superman had a clear shot and he missed 3 times! J'onn too, I could feel his grip go slack, letting me go, maybe there is hope …What's that? I can hear this odd humming coming from a hallway. They're coming.

I move into the next room, it doesn't have another door. I'm trapped.

" What I wouldn't give for another amulet…" I hit something and turn around, a massive light bulb, ( I wonder…) I can hear them outside the door, and with Supes eyesight they probably know where I am. I slid down into a sitting position, my mind racing. G.L. steps forward,

" You've lost, human! " I got it!

" Maybe your right, " I start, standing up and placing a hand on the controls,

" Maybe it is hopeless, " I begin fiddling with the lever,

" But like Granny Flash used to say, ' Why curse the dark? When you can light a 700,000 watt candle!! " I throw the lever and shield my eyes. I can hear screams, is that my friends? No it's the shards! My teammates collapse and I shut off the light and run to G.L,

" Everyone ok? " Hawkgirl groans,

" I'll be seeing spots for a year… " Oh that's right,

" If you're lucky, we have a situation. " Hopefully they'll have some bright ideas…bright ideas…hahaha that's a pun!

Lantern 

Flash shows us the problem, and I begin kicking myself, I should've fought harder!!

" How can we stop it? " There's Superman, back in business, J'onn begins to explain his idea, and glance at Flash, his uniform is torn in a few places and it looks like his arm is bothering him,

" Create a what? To do what? " Flash asks looking confused,

" Make a wormhole to suck away the bad stuff. " Hawkgirl puts the theory into simpler terms,

" Oh," I suggest about using the Javelin,

" Uh, more bad news," Flash mutters before moving to show us the ship. J'onn's right repairs on our ship will take way too long, and Superman has just informed us that he can't fly that fast,

" No, but, " I looked towards Flash, " Give Flash the generator, "

" Excuse me? " Ok, stay with me on this,

" I'll use my ring to give you a running start, our combined speeds might be enough to get the generator to open a wormhole."

I explain as Superman hands Flash the generator,

" That's crazy! " he counters, and I admit it's a long shot,

" You got a better idea? " He shakes his head.

Superman 

John is giving Flash a basic run down of what he has to do, I am really relieved that Flash is ok, I still feel a little guilty about those wounds he has, he shrugged it off and told me not to worry about it…still. J'onn moves next to me,

" You should not worry about Flash's injuries they were not your fault. " He follows my gaze to Flash and John,

" You fought the snakes well, and in the end that saved Flash's life. " I can't argue with J'onn's logic. I never could hurt Flash, but then I remembered the Lord's and I realize with a sickening feeling, that I could. John's waving us over. They're ready.

Lantern 

I've finally finished explaining what needs to be done to Flash as I tow him through space,

" No pressure, huh? " I stare at him, there's not much I can say, " Let's get this cosmic treadmill rolling!! " I nodded and fling him towards the sun, creating a surface for him to run on,

" Bring home the gold hotshot. " I know what could happen to him. He's getting close, and moving fast, it's hard to keep up with him, if he goes too fast he'll fall off the ring's makeshift sidewalk. I can see him throwing the generator, now he's off the path, I fly towards him, but I stop, blinded, by the force and light of the wormhole,

" Oh my. " The wormhole begins draining the dark matter. He did it. I search the area for my friend and find that he is just floating, unconscious. Hawkgirl activates my earpiece,

" Lantern, is he…"

" He's in one piece, I think he's alright. " The earpiece clicks off,

" Ya hear me buddy? You better be all right. " I fly him towards the Watchtower.

Superman 

Lantern comes in with Flash's limp form,

" Get him to the medical bay. " It wasn't an order, but it wasn't a request ether. G.L. lays him on the nearest bed, while J'onn checks him out. His breathing is shallow, but J'onn informs us that he will be fine, but out for a while. The phone rings and I turn to get it,

" Superman? " It's Batman,

" Yeah? "

" I received a mayday from Flash what's going on? " Right to the point as always,

" We had a situation, but it's resolved. " I make my answer short; we're going to have a more detailed briefing later anyways, " Did that have anything to do with the sun? " I can hear Flash waking up,

" Listen, we'll debrief later today, Flash is waking up. " I can hear him forming another question, " At the debriefing, Bruce. " " I'll see you later then, Clark. " he hangs up, and I move towards my friend,

" uhhh….swirly lights…fuzzy…grilled cheese. " He bolts up, " What happened? " Diana smiles at him,

" Flash you did it! "

" You saved everyone. " I add, Diana moves closer

" How are you feeling? " Oh this is going to be a Flash moment; he takes a second to think before leaning back,

" Actually, kind of faint… I think I need some mouth to mouth! " Hawkgirl grins,

" He's fine. " Flash just smiles.

Flash 

Godfrey's become a laughing stock, my friends aren't under snake mind control, and the world isn't doomed, huh, not bad week. Although Superman keeps apologizing for the laser thing, I keep telling him its ok. During the briefing I thought I saw Batman grin at me! I think it's the medicine J'onn's been pumping me with to sped up my healing. The briefing ended and everyone got up and left, except for Bats and Superman, I left too and almost got to my room when I remembered that I had left my cd player in the briefing room. I zipped back and was about to enter when I heard my name,

" Maybe we should warn Flash…You do know what day is coming up, right Batman?"

" I know, but we can't get Flash worked up over something that might not happen in are reality."

" And if it does?"

" We can't be sure so…" I couldn't hide anymore I knocked on the door,

" Come in." I entered and smiled at the two,

" Hey guys, just came to get my player…something wrong?" I asked when I saw how they were looking at me, in truth I had no idea what they had been talking about but I trusted them to do the right thing.

" Nothing is wrong." Batman replied as usual without emotion,

" Ok see you guys at dinner, then." I zipped out of the room.

" We can't tell him, Clark."

" Maybe your right Bruce."

The end!!!!!

My next fic will revolve around the day Flash is suppose to die ( Better World ) Maybe the JL will save, maybe they won't!


End file.
